1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a strapping system for securing motorcycles in an upright condition for transport.
2. Description of the Art
Transport of motorcycles on trailers or in the back of pickups presents several problems. During transport vibration and bumps make it essential that the motorcycle be secured in some fashion to prevent the bike from falling over. Motorcycles have become very expensive to purchase and many are decorated to the point of being pieces of art.
Motorcycles are two wheel vehicles. The center of gravity and weight leave an owner with a difficult task if the motorcycle should fall over. Returning the bike to an upright position can require lifting with a jack or several individuals. Also in the fall, damage can be easily done to the exterior paint and chrome.
Present strapping systems leave much to be desired. One method is to tie the bike down by using two separate ropes, one from each handlebar. This often leads to damage to the handle bar covering from chaffing. Another problem is the difficulty in trying to distribute the weight equally to the tie downs. Thus, the bike is invariably not exactly upright which adds to instability and more movement. Added tie downs often contact the surface of the gas tank which frequently are decoratively painted. Padding is needed to prevent chaffing and damage to the tank's paint.